


blue birds

by perceusival



Series: critcal role | role reversal [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceusival/pseuds/perceusival
Summary: a collection of stories about a sneaky city girl and her forest dwelling brother





	1. arrow

you clutch his hand as he leads you through the forest, his bow clutched tightly in his hand.

 

you hold your breath, and clutch the dagger that mother had given you for your birthday some time ago.

 

he lets go of your hand and in the distant sliver of moonlight you watch an arrow all but silently leave the end of your brothers bow, and strike two birds through and through, leaving the birds dead on the forest floor and his arrow stuck in the tree


	2. hands

you clutch her hand as she leads you between the shadows of the crowded streets, her dagger tucked into the sleeve of her shirt.

 

you hold your bag close, and watch as the sleeping bear you had rescued stirs with the noise of the city.

 

she lets go of your hand and you watch from the shadows as she slips through the crowd, hands slipping into pockets and bags, grabbing the bare minimum to just let them survive, before she slips back into the shadows and her hand grabs yours.


	3. damned tomb

in this moment you know,  _ you know _ , that you would do anything,  _ anything _ , for your brother.

 

you stare at his unmoving body,  _ Keyleth _ standing away, hands covering her mouth.

 

you stare up to the ceiling of this damned tomb with your brothers head cradled in your lap.

 

_ take me instead you raven bitch _

 


End file.
